El blanco y el azul
by Alexholahola
Summary: La nación del fuego, su princesa y un desconocido se encontraron, un caos surgió de esto algo que alteraría todo el mundo, el resurgimiento del dragón blanco es ahora
1. Chapter 1

Un niño prodigio en el fuego control, un gusto por demostrar su poder, un accidente que provocó que dejara de usarlo y una promesa que cumplir

En la capital de la nación del fuego se podía ver a los hijos del señor del fuego y a sus amigos caminando por el pueblo con toda tranquilidad siendo saludados por la gente algunos les daban cosas todos tratando de ganarse un favor del señor del fuego pobres ilusos,

"Oye Azula que hacemos aquí todo es muy aburrido no podemos jugar ya que todos quieren hablar contigo y Zuko" decía una pequeña niña con pantalones cortos y una blusa café que iba caminando con sus manos sin ningún esfuerzo ella era Tae lei

"Si Azula es muy aburrido" esta ves era otra niña con un vestido negro con flores rojas la que hablaba ella era Mai

"Vamos esto no es así talves podríamos tener una aventura solo..." Decía una pequeña niña con una extraña armadura bueno para su edad y una cola de caballo un poco chueca, antes de que terminaran un niño con la misma armadura se puso enfrente de ella sacándola de va lances haciendo que diera un pase hacia atrás chocando con la niña del vestido y la niña que caminaba con las manos provocando que todas fueran a dar al suelo

" vamos am lo siento chicas esperen porque me miran así" por algún motivo el niño sentía que debía correr y así lo hizo ya que las niñas lo seguían con furia de la que sólo las mujeres conocen, entonces el niño en una vuelta choco con alguien y fue a dar al piso las niñas al ver esto su enojo desapareció y ayudaron a levantar a su amigo

"Auch choque con una pared o que" decía sobándose la nariz cuando voltea para ver con lo que chocó se encuentra con un niño que parece de su misma edad tenía el pelo negro con las puntas blancas largo suelto con algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro su ropa estaba algo desgastada mirándolo sin emocion el se puso nervioso hasta que alguien se puso enfrente de él cubriendo esa mirada jelida y ese alguien era su hermana que le daba una mirada de enojo al desconocido que parecía no inmutarse

"Oye tú cómo te atreves hacerle esto a mi hermano... Solo yo puedo hacerle daño a mi hermano así que discúlpate de inmediato vamos" Zuko estaba muy feliz al principio cuando su hermana lo defendió pero su felicidad se fue igual de cómo llegó, mientras sus amigas estaban apenadas por el joven que seria víctima de su amiga Zuko iba a decir algo pero Mai lo detuvo no queriendo que le tocará algo del enojo de su amiga a el

"Mira tu hermano hay tuvo la culpa pero no quiero problemas así que me disculpo" volteo aver al Zuko "siento aver estado parado y que tu no vieras por donde ibas lo siento" azula tenía los ojos abiertos no podía creer este mocoso la estaba desesperando y no se quedaría así, entonces el niño empezó a caminar para irse pero una patada en la espalda lo hizo caer el joven se levanto y empezó a caminar, Azula no estaba nada feliz este niño la sacaba de quicio corrió asía el para darle otra patada cuando estaba a punto de que su pie tocara la espalda del niño, el se hizo a un lado y cuándo iva pasando ella pudo ver sus ojos y en ellos había un gran enojo una furia escondida algo que hasta ella se asusto pero solo duró un microsegundo, cuando aterrizó vio a dos guardias que se dirigían asía ellos ella sonrió después de todo podría hacerlo pagar

"Guardias arresten lo por faltarle al respeto a mi y a mí hermano" decía señalando al niño que tenía los ojos abiertos no esto no podía pasar sería arrestado por el berrinche de una mocosa no eso no pasaria cuando los dos guardias Iván a tomar sus manos el dio un paso al frente con un brinco y con sus rodillas golpeo las rodillas de ellos asiendo las crujir si se habían quebrado sus gritos se podían oír a lo lejos, los cuatro niños estaban sorprendidos este niño había vencido a dos adultos con gran facilidad cuando callo al suelo estuvo apunto de salir corriendo pero cuando dio un paso asia atrás choco con alguien, diablos fue su pensamiento como es que el ahora se sobaba la nariz cuando miro enfrente vio a un hombre viejo con pelo gris largo y una barba el viejo le estaba sonriendo le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo el con precaución la tomo y se levanto

"Tío que estás haciendo aquí" primera ves que escuchaba hablar al niño con el que chocó antes dijo tío

"Bueno lo que pasa es que escuche que mis sobrinos salieron sin sus guardias y vine aver si se encontraban bien ey tu adónde vas quiero hablar contigo ustedes vallan al castillo y manden un médico por favor y quédense hay" los niños se fueron felices menos una pequeña que estaba muy molesta por no poder vengarse de la 'humillación' recibida, mientras el otro niño no se pudo ir ya que el hombre viejo lo sostenía con gran fuerza cuando los niños se fueron y médicos llegaron el viejo y el niño fueron a tomar el té más bien el viejo obligo al niño " oye antes de decirte lo que te voy a ofrecer me gustaría saber tu nombre"

" y si me dice primero el suyo señor" decía tomando un poco de té y mordiendo unas galletas sin ningún modal el viejo río un poco pero después sintió un poco de pena porque parecía que vivía en la calle

"Bueno mi nombre es Iroh y me gustaría que fueras el guardaespaldas de mis sobrinos"


	2. El primer cambio

el joven se atragantó con la comida, tomó un poco de té, respiro y lo miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo una cosa es sus ojos pero no encontró nada, entonces el joven bajo la mirada y miro sus manos

"Entonces que me dices" El joven respiro y lo volvió a mirar

"Muy bien acepto mi nombre es " el viejo sonrío y con un apretón de manos el trato fue cerrado

Seis años han pasado y podemos ver al joven caminando por los pasillos del palacio real, solo que ahora era mucho más alto su pelo de atrás estaba agarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo, con algunos mechones en la frente, sus ojos grises, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de manga larga, negra con los bordes de las mangas rojo su pantalón era negro con una raja roja que iva desde la cintura hasta la rodilla izquierda y en la derecha tenía unas botas de combate negro con las cintas rojas el iba muy rápido parecía llevar prisa

" Zuko maldito que has hecho" con preocupación y enojo seguía caminando hacia la cámara de guerra, cuando llegó vio la puerta abierta y pudo notar como Zuko estaba de rodillas con la frente en el suelo y su padre enfrente de él, era cierto Zuko estaba teniendo un Agni Kai esto no sería bueno, todos estaban hay Iroh con preocupación, azula no parecía nada preocupada y los generales y comandantes del ejército serios sin emociones en sus rostros

"Padre por favor perdóname" Zuko gritaba repetidas veces su padre, el señor del fuego estaba muy molesto él quería castigar a su hijo por la falta de respeto a uno de sus generales, Zuko levanto el rostro durante un breve momento y fue entonces que una llamarada salió de uno de los dedos del señor del fuego en dirección al rostro de su hijo, y a centímetros antes de que las llamas llegaran una mano se interpuso salvando así a Zuko

"Qué crees que estás haciendo como osas interrumpir un Agni Kai" todo el salón había quedado en silencio nadie decía nada se podía ver en la mirada de Iroh mucha sorpresa, pero quien más sorprendida y preocupada estaba era Azula, miro a quien había estado con ella esos cinco años su mano antes blanca con un lunar del que ella se burlaba todo el tiempo por tener la forma de un corazón, ahora era una mano con la piel roja y dañada esa mano nunca se recuperaría por completo, los generales y comandante solo tenían sorpresa en su rostro pero Zuko estaba con los ojos en la mano roja y humeante de su único amigo

"Eso me hubiera..." Zuko estaba en shock no podía creer lo que su padre iba hacer, el único que había escuchado lo que había dicho fue el joven que lo protegió entonces callo, se había desmayado

"Señor le pido perdón por esta intromisión" el joven se arrodilló poniéndo la frente en el suelo, " pero mi trabajo es proteger a sus hijos y a costa de mi vida lo aré" el señor del fuego estaba más furioso sus puños ahora cubierto de fuego y hubiera atacado si no fuera por qué su hija se encontraba enfrente de él

"Padre permite que viva te prometo que yo lo castigaré" decía la princesa mirando a su padre por un momento ella pensó que los mataría a los dos pero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ella suspiro de alivio su alivio no duro nada por qué su padre se encontraba en su asiento y la miraba con una sonrisa,

"Muy bien Azula le perdonó la vida pero el castigo serán diez azotes y tú serás la que maneje el látigo vamos empieza" su primera reacción fue mirar al joven detrás de ella y para su sorpresa vio como él le estaba sonriendo "vamos Azula estoy esperando" ella cerró los ojos y creo un látigo de fuego normal ella dio la vuelta aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió vio al joven levantado sin camisa y con los brazos extendidos dándole la espalda "a hija usa tu fuego azul" dudo al principio pero el fuego poco a poco fue haciéndose azul y todo empezó

1 el primero un quejido que solo fue escuchado por Azula eso fue la única respuesta que se vio junto a la marca en la espalda del joven,

2 un temblor acompañó el fuerte dolor que ahora sentía en su espalda

3 sus puños estaban tan apretados que sangre salía de sus palmas, Zuko había despertado por unos segundos y vio cómo su hermana azotaba a su amigo para luego quedar inconsciente

4 una pequeña sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro y pronunció con voz baja para que solo ella escuchara no llores, azula estaba sería sin emociones en su rostro pero algo extraño estaba en sus ojos parecía salir vapor de ellos

5 el primer grito se escuchó en la sala, el señor del fuego levanto la mano para detener a su hija

"Es suficiente hija no queremos que muera verdad, bueno señores es todo por hoy en unos días nos volveremos a reunir hermano cuando despierte mi hijo dile que esta exiliado y si quiere recuperar su honor tiene que traerme al avatar, creo que debería de empezar su búsqueda ahora, porque no te lo llevas en este instante" todos los generales y comandantes se habían ido en ese momento Iroh tomó a Zuko en su hombro y se fue de hay "bueno hija es hora de irme buen trabajo" ella no había escuchado nada solo veía la espalda de su guardián,

" Yo l.. L..o siento Mi.." No pudo terminar ya que el joven se volteó y le había tapado la boca con la mano sana y le estaba sonriendo su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y sus ojos cerrados de una forma muy feliz como si nada hubiera pasado,

"Lo siento Azula no debí ponerte en esta situación lo siento mucho me perdonas"

"Micael no.." No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el joven termino rindiendo al dolor y callo al suelo "Micael oye no estés jugando levántate Micael vamos no me hagas esto"


	3. El avatar a vuelto

El avatar a vuelto

Dos días después en el palacio de la nación del fuego, en uno de los cuartos se veía a Micael recostado en una cama vendado completamente del torso y de la mano izquierda, el abrió los ojos y los cerró de golpe ya que la luz había lastimo sus ojos los volvió habría poco a poco hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz el trato de incorporarse pero un dolor le impidió seguir con la idea y volvió su vista al techo no había nadie en la habitación solo él y esa maldita mosca en su nariz entonces el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención y con sus ojos trato de ver quién era pero no pudo entonces los pasos de alguien se empezó a escuchar cuando se puso al lado de la cama se dio cuenta quien era

" general shirohi viene a ver a su estudiante" decía con una sonrisa socarrona

"No te pases de listo mocoso, mira lo que te pasó por a ser lo eres un inútil" los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato para ruego reírse

"Y bueno que pasara ahora" con esas palabras toda la felicidad se había ido

"Bueno deja te cuento lo que pasó después...

"Así que todo eso pasó y que pasara con mi trabajo de guardaespaldas" con gran pesar hablaba

"Eso estará en pausa hasta que el príncipe Zuko vuelva, mientras vas a estar a mi mando" nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos que parecieron horas

"Muy bien general no puedo hacer nada si ya han decidido, cuando nos vamos" ninguno se dio cuenta de la joven llorando detrás de la puerta, se limpió sus ojos y una mirada feroz adorno su rostro

Al día siguiente se podía ver a Micael abordar un barco junto al general shirohi cuando subió miro al palacio y una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro hoy se despedía pero algún día volvería y ese día le diría...

Dos años después colonia de la nación del fuego en el reino tierra se podía ver al ahora adulto Micael en un bar bebiendo un jugo de naranja él llevaba un chaleco sin mangas blanco con rojo en las esquinas su pantalón era rojo oscuro y sus botas eran blancas en su mano izquierda llevaba un guante blanco con metal en los nudillos, sus brazos estaban marcados más no exageradamente, su pelo ahora era un poco más corto ya no llevaba la cola de caballo pero su pelo seguía peinado asía atrás con unos mechones en el rostro

"Oye escuchasteis lo que paso con el príncipe Zuko" eso llamó la atención de Micael miro asía atrás y vio dos soldados en su descanso al parecer un poco tomados

"Oye que estás mirando, sí que miras" decían los dos soldados levantándose rápidamente tumbando así las sillas donde estaban contados

"Solo me llamó la atención lo que estaban diciendo" levantándose también el los dos tomaron eso como una invitación a atacarlo con dos bolas de fuego o lo hubieran hecho si no fuera porque había dos hombres altos con armaduras blancas agarrando sus brazos y se dieron cuenta estos hombres eran del escuadrón, dragones blancos un escuadrón fundado hace un año por el dragón blanco, un hombre que decían podía usar el fuego blanco pero eran simples cuentos o eso pensaron esos dos

"porque atacan a uno de los nuestros e inútiles" con eso los demás soldados en el bar se molestaron y empezó un combate de tres contra más de 30, unos minutos después se podía ver a Micael agarrando al que mencionó a Zuko por el cuello

"Muy bien ahora cuéntame qué pasó con el príncipe Zuko" con una voz fría y una mirada que asustaría hasta el guerrero más experimentado

"Lo que pasa es que dicen que el príncipe Zuko encontró al avatar y se le escapo como a todo un principiante" apretó un poco antes de soltarlo y agarrar camino hacia afuera del Bar cuando salió miro al cielo y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

"Llegó el momento el avatar a vuelto"


	4. Kiopos

Un mes después y Micael había sido mandado a un pueblo conocido por los guerreros que vivían en el, su misión era conseguir que se rindieran pacíficamente si eso no funcionaba el general dejaba a su criterio la forma de tomar ese pueblo pero ese pueblo tenía que ser del reino fuego esa había sido la orden, Micael se encontraba acampando junto a diez hombres del comando dragones blancos todos llevaban armaduras blancas sin cascos y sin ninguna señal de armas solo provisiones para el viaje entre ellos Micael estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata con un hombre y una mujer que solo llevaban la parte de abajo de la armadura arriba solo tenían una camisa negra con guantes blancos en ambas manos

"Bueno nosotros tres iremos al pueblo tal ves nos ataquen más bien lo van hacer pero no respondan e escuchado que son demasiado honorables tanto para no atacar si no los atacan pueden creer esto.. Por qué me miran así... Si se lo que pasó la otra ves pero ya verán mi plan funcionara esta ves" El empezó a comer un pescado de estaba dorando en el fuego mientras los otros dos lo miraban

"Bueno cuando tu plan falle... Bueno si tu plan falla lo que are será mandar una llamarada al cielo y cuando la vean quiero que los hombres ataquen el pueblo mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de sus grandes guerreros kiopos o como sea" decía la mujer sacando otro pescado de la fogata su pelo era corto, llegando hasta sus hombros sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro, la mayoría de los nobles habían querido su mano pero ella los rechaza con "estilo"

"Que dices Kim acaso no has escuchado de los famosos guerreros kiopos según dicen que uno de ellos podría vencer a 10 maestros de fuego control con facilidad y además dicen que son tan pero tan altos que pueden tapar el sol y que son tan pero tan rápidos que nadie a escapado de ellos" decía un hombre de unos dos metros muy musculoso Calvo con ojos negros, él era conocido por su gran timidez antes de cualquier batalla y su ferocidad en ellas

"Hay cállate Max que no te miras tú podrías taparme el sol y eres un inútil" una vena palpitaba en la frente de Max al escuchar lo que su compañera le decía, en eso los dos estiran la mano para agarrar el último pescado y una pelea se desata por el último y delicioso pescado, que al final fue comido por Micael

"Bueno antes de que se vallan a dormir les explican el plan a los hombres yo voy a dormir a y estaba delicioso ese pescado" con una sonrisa maliciosa se despidió entrando a su sacó de dormir que estaba a un lado mientras los otros dos se miraban con una gran sonrisa planeando una venganza contra su capitán" a y recuerden lo que pasó la otra ves que trataron de vengarse" decía antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, los otros dos dieron un pequeño brinco y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo que había pasado y decidieron mejor hacer lo que les habían pedido

Al día siguiente los tres iban caminando por el camino principal que los llevaría a la entrada principal del pueblo, siguieron caminando durante un rato hasta que la entrada estuvo a la vista en cuanto esto paso 5 sombras aparecieron enfrente de ellos y los tres se detuvieron, cuando pudieron ver bien los tres estaban sorprendidos delante de ellos había 5 mujeres con una armadura vestido muy extraña

"Muy bien extranjeros que es lo que buscan aquí" una joven dio un paso al frente que parecía ser la líder los tres dragones se miraron y asintieron como si estuviera de acuerdo

"Venimos hablar con el líder de la aldea, venimos a conquistar su aldea, venimos en son de paz" al terminar todos se miraron y empezó una discusión entre ellos mientras las guerreras "kiopos" se ponían en guardia listas para cualquier señal de peligro

"Muy bien señoritas mi nombre es Micael estoy aquí para hablar con su líder" dando un paso adelante, las guerreras "kiopos" se tranquilizaron con la calma que este hombre les hablo todas miraron a la que parecía la líder y ella asintió

"Mi nombre es Suki soy la líder de las guerreras kyoshi y si quieres entrar al pueblo tendrás que dejar todas las armas que lleven aquí mismo" los tres se miraron y todos buscaron en su ropa Micael no traía ningún arma que soltar, Kim soltó más de diez cuchillos, dos dagas y 5 dardos envenenados y eso fue todo ya que Max no traía armas las guerreras kyoshi se les quedaron mirando y más a la mujer del grupo y todas tenían una pregunta en su mente de dónde diablos tenía eso

"Bueno eso es todo verdad Kim" volteando a verla con desconfianza Micael tenía sus dudas pero mejor no decir nada frente a las guerreras

"Si si es todo" decía con los brazos cruzados con molestia y volteando asía otro lado

"Muy bien síganme yo los llevaré con el jefe, ustedes dos vienen con migo y las demás vallan con el jefe y avísenle de nuestras visitas" las dos fueron corriendo asía el pueblo mientras Micael y los demás iban caminando lentamente con las tres chicas al frente de éllos después de un rato llegaron a una casa grande de dos pisos, en la entrada estaban las otras dos chicas que se Había ido corriendo

"El jefe a aceptado escuchar lo que tienes que decir" las cinco guerreras siguieron guiando a los invitados por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala muy grande sin muebles parecía un área de entrenamiento y aún lado se podía ver a una puerta corrediza que llevaba asía afuera enfrente de este salón se encontraba un hombre viejo con ropa azul una cola de caballo alta y una gran barba blanca el pensamiento de los tres dragones fue Santa de azul las guerreras se pusieron al lado del hombre viejo mientras los tres dragones se ponían al frente de el

"Muy bien bien jóvenes mi nombre es Oyaji, me dicen que quieren comercial con nuestro pueblo" Micael di un paso enfrente y miro al viejo a los ojos

"Lo siento señor creo que nos mal interpreto nosotros no venimos a aser negocios con ustedes venimos a obtener su rendición en nombre de la nación del fuego" el había hablado con toda tranquilidad pero la tensión que se había creado era demasiada las guerreras kyoshi se pusieron en guardia listas para repeler cualquier ataque en eso unas niñas entran a la sala corriendo, se veían muy ahitadas

"Jefe alguien está nadando en el lago" el viejo al escuchar lo que la niña decía se asusto pensando que fuera alguien de su pueblo "Suki llévate a las guerreras y miren que es lo que está pasando" ella dudó un poco ya que no confiaba en dejar solo al jefe con soldados de la nación del fuego, pero una mirada del jefe y ella salió a toda velocidad al lago

"Bueno y que pasara si no nos rendimos"


	5. Azul?

El azul?

—tal ves matemos a todos tus guerreros y después los civiles serán marginados— decía Micael caminando alrededor de él que se empezó a preocupar —pero si te rindes prometo que tu pueblo no será tocado, solo déjanos hacer lo nuestro eso es todo— dijo sonriendo mientras se puso enfrente de él, el viejo hombre lo pensó pero era obvio él no se rendiría, antes de que algo pasara un halcón mensajero entro por la puerta y se paró en el hombro de Micael, él y los otros dos estaban sorprendidos que estaba pasando, Micael tomó el mensaje que tenía en la pata y lo leyó una gran sonrisa se apoderó de él mientras que el halcón se iba —chicos nos vamos, tenemos una nueva misión… Lo siento— dijo las últimas palabras para el jefe del pueblo antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad sus compañeros a penas lograban seguirle el paso cuando llegaron al campamento el empezó a ladrar órdenes, que sorprendieron a los hombres

—oye oye que pasa aquí — dijo Kim molesta por la forma que actuaba su capitán, el volteo y dijo algo tan rapido que apenas pudo entender

—oye que pasa— dijo Max llegando muy agitado, Kim volteo y le sonrió

—volvemos a casa— dijo antes de ir a recoger sus cosas.

Dos semanas después el equipo de Micael se encontraba bajando por los muelles del palacio real con su armadura completa, un casco que evitaba que su rostro fuera visto, los veinte dragones blancos eran acompañados por los guardias reales, todos los dragones miraban su país con felicidad y alegría de poder ver a sus familiares o amigos, ellos fueron llevados a la sala del trono donde se encontraba traba el señor del fuego

—un gusto tener aquí a los famosos dragones blancos, por lo que me informan mis generales ustedes son la unidad más fuerte de mi ejército por eso quiero ponerlos aprueba— dijo sorprendiendo a todos, Micael con su armadura dio un paso enfrente de todos

—será un placer mostrar nuestro poder al señor del fuego— dijo arrodillándose lo que provocó que todo el escuadrón se arrodillará, el señor del fuego sonrió con arrogancia y le dio unas órdenes a un guardia que estaba al lado

—mañana en los campos de entrenamiento al amanecerá— termino el mientras sus guardia los guiaba afuera del palacio hacia un edificio donde ellos se quedarían.

Varios minutos después de que los guardias llegaran solo había tres personas en el edificio ya que todos habían salido a reencontrarse con su familia, solos ellos se quedaron ya que no tenían con quien reencontrarse

—y qué hacemos ahora capitán, pensé que seriamos perdonados pero seguimos exiliados— dijo Kim quitándose el casco, mientras Max se acostaba en una de las camas, Micael él se encontraba mirando por una ventada

—si Kim, después de todo fuimos exiliados por "nuestros crímenes"— dijo el con sarcasmo, pensando en qué haría el señor del fuego si supiera que todos los dragones blancos son soldados exiliados, el sonrió y se acostó en su cama —bueno voy a dormir que mañana nos espera una prueba de un débil— dijo sin pensar mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al otro día todos se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento, Kim se encontraba luchando con cinco miembros de la guardia real mientras Ozai miraba con una sonrisa, el primero cayó con un cuchillo encajado en la cabeza, el segundo atacó con una patada giratoria pero antes de llegar a impactar ella apuntó a su rodilla y golpeó con gran fuerza con sus puños juntos, el hueso se hizo pedazos el segundo guardia cayó gritando de dolor, los demás comenzaron a arrojar ráfagas de fuego que ella esquivaba con facilidad, el tercero lanzó una patada de la cual salió una ráfaga de fuego ella lanzó un cuchillo a donde él estaba pero él no pudo reaccionar ya que el cuchillo se escondió en el fuego hasta llegar e impactar en su cuello, los otros tenían los ojos abiertos mientras daban pasos atrás, Kim respiro y dio dos puñetazo al aire del cual salieron dos enormes ráfagas de fuego que se comieron a los hombres, al final ninguno de los guardias pudieron vencer a un solo dragón

—es impresionante todos mis guardias han caído y todavía no veo la fuerza del capitán— dijo mirando a Micael que traía su casco, Kim se inclinó un poco y volvió a su lugar a un lado de Micael —bueno creo que tengo un reto para ti capitán, ¡ey tú trae a mi hija!— grito el a un guardia que se inclinó antes de salir corriendo, Micael tenía los ojos abiertos esperando que todo fuera una mala broma —veremos si puedes ganarle a mi hija que es la mejor guerrera de la nación del fuego, tu camarada hay no podría hacerle ni un rasguño— decía refiriéndose a Kim que hizo una mueca de molestia que fue escondía por su casco, pero Micael sabía bien que ella se había enojado con eso

—señor no debería insultar a una guerrera que a demostrado su fuerza con orgullo y pasión por usted— dijo Micael, los dragones sonrieron a las palabras de su capitán pero el señor del fuego lo miró mal pero no dijo nada todos esperaron en silencio la llegada de Azula, unos minutos después ella llego y se arrodilló frente a su padre, Micael quería sonreír pero no podía ya que ella se veía diferente, ella no era la Azula que conocía

—padre— dijo ella de una forma que llamó la atención de los dragones su voz estaba llena de furia y odio

—hija aquí tenemos presente a los dragones blancos los guerreros más fuertes de la nación del fuego y quería saber si quieres enfrentarte a ellos— dijo él como si no fueran nada, Azula se levanto y miro a los dragones detrás de ella con una sonrisa burlona, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la zona

—vengan todos para que esto sea interesante— dijo ella molestando a muchos de los dragones, Kim iba a dar un paso enfrente pero Micael lo dio antes, ella comprendió, él se encargaría

—eres muy confiada… O solo eres tonta— dijo Micael poniéndose enfrente de ella, Azula sonrió con molestia

—muy bien ahora verás si soy, sabes mejor…— no termino de hablar ya que se lanzó sobre el, el puño de Azula se encontraba a un centímetro de su rostro — muere— y una enorme ráfaga de fuego azul salió de su puño envolviendo por completo a Micael, Azula sonrió triunfante pero cuando el fuego se extinguió lo vio hay parado como si nada el miro su hombro donde había una pequeña mancha negra, el sacudió con su mano y el tizne desapareció

—eso es todo Azula— y entonces Micael se lanzó sobre ella, ella logró reaccionar y bloquear su puño al estar combatiendo así de cerca le era imposible usar su fuego control, aunque ella era buena en combate el la estaba superando fácilmente, primero fue un golpe en el estomago que agrietó su armadura, después una patada giratoria que ella logró bloquear pero aun así había sido mandaba a volar por la potencia de esta, lo más rápido que pudo ella se levanto y comenzó a formar un rayo, sus ojos tenían una gran furia mientras su cabello se comenzó a levantar

—¡MUERE!— grito furiosa mientras le lanzaba el rayo, el tomo una pose y recibió el rayo con la punta de los dedos mientras lo guiaba por su estómago hasta la otra mano de su punta de los dedos el re dirigió el rayo hacia el cielo sorprendiendo a la familia real

—no voy a morir— dijo el y comenzó a girar su mano creando un pequeño rayo que lanzó hacia la joven, la joven logró esquivarlo dando vueltas por el suelo pero cuando miro enfrente su rival ya no estaba —pierdes— dijo el a su espalda antes de golpearla en la parte trasera del cuello, Azula había perdido y el señor del fuego no estaba feliz —señor su hija es impresionante, tal ves quiera que mi escuadrón la entrene— dijo para evitar que el la matara entrenando por perder, el señor del fuego lo pensó y se dio cuenta que era una buena idea así tendría un arma más fuerte para pelear en su guerra

—muy bien, te encargo a mi hija desde hoy tú eres su guardaespaldas y su maestro— dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba, MIcael sonrió ya que vio a un lado una pequeña flama azul que se negaba a extinguirse el tomo la flama y la puso enfrente de su rostro

—tan bella como siempre— dijo mirando la flama pero en ella el veía la imagen de Azula


End file.
